


Hate

by Saido



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saido/pseuds/Saido
Summary: just hate





	Hate

Wish I can see you dead  
Lying on you deathly bed  
Wish I can hear you cry  
In the moment when you die  
Wish I can hell escape  
To dance on your damn grave  
Wish I can see you burn  
Knowing that you won't return


End file.
